Une difficile décision
by Veratimmie
Summary: Dernière année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Remus a 17 ans, et prend une décision pour son avenir. Gare aux conséquences ! SB/RL.
1. La décision de Remus

_Hi !_

_Here I'm back again ..._

_J'ai réussi à terminer une des quelques fics commencées... et je viens vous la proposer. Donc c'est comme à mon habitude une Siry/Remy... of course !_

_Je ne peux pas me détacher d'eux... Je suis une malade, sisi... Mais c'est comme vous non ??  
_

_Et donc, mes deux petits poulots sont encore à Poudlard..._

* * *

L'occasion de son 17ème anniversaire, pendant les vacances de printemps, fut l'occasion pour Remus de faire le point sur sa vie(certes courte mais néanmoins déjà riche en événements), mais aussi et surtout de se poser la question de son avenir. Et plus précisément de son après-Poudlard. L'endroit où il avait été si heureux.

Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Mais cette période avait été quand même très positive. Et pour la suite, il avait récemment décidé de poursuivre ses études afin de devenir professeur. Il aimait cette idée de pouvoir transmettre son savoir, et surtout il se sentait animé d'une envie de reproduire l'attitude des professeurs de Poudlard à son égard : aider un enfant à problème (pour lui, sa lycanthropie), à évoluer, à surmonter son handicap.

Remus sentait que c'était là son avenir, sa vocation.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un ennui à affronter… un ennui de taille. Comme tous les jeunes garçons et filles de son âge, il était amoureux. Oui, mais pas de n'importe qui. Remus était amoureux d'un de ses amis. Amoureux vraiment. Comme dans ces histoires moldues qu'il avait lues. C'était un sentiment à la fois très doux et très fort.

Et c'est ce sur quoi il réfléchissait maintenant. En effet, après Poudlard, que se passerait-il ? Il ne pouvait guère faire de projets comme James et Lily…Car, malheureusement pour lui, il y avait plein d'obstacles à la réalisation de son amour. D'abord, le simple fait que ce soit un de ses amis. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'en faire, et les maraudeurs comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Il se doutait que simplement en disant qu'il était attiré par les garçons ça casserait ce lien d'amitié qui les unissait. Ensuite, Remus était un loup-garou. Ses trois compagnons avaient déjà accepté cette différence mais qui dit qu'ils accepteraient aussi facilement une autre différence ?

Et puis, l'objet de son amour était évidemment le plus beau d'entre eux, celui dont le charme envoûtait quasiment tout Poudlard. Pas le rondelet Peter, ni le facétieux James. Non, celui qui brillait par son charme, son humour : Sirius Black. Le Sirius Black qui arrachait des soupirs à la moitié de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Les chances pour que lui, Remus Lupin , ait le privilège d'être 'l'élu' étaient vraiment plus que ténues. Sirius avait constamment des filles qui venaient le trouver pour un prétexte ou un autre, et ça rendait Remus fou. Il se doutait qu'un jour, l'une d'entre elles gagnerait Sirius.

Donc, Remus Lupin, avec tout juste 17 printemps, faisait ce constat amer que son amour ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Et ce soir-là, allongé dans son lit, cette pensée l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Ce qui était encore pire que se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais serrer son amour contre lui, était d'imaginer qu'après Poudlard, il ne le verrait pour ainsi dire plus. Et cette pensée lui faisait horriblement mal. Plus encore que celle de la pleine lune qui arrivait. Et ce soir-là, il prit la décision d'essayer de réagir contre ça plutôt que de le subir.

Et pour ne pas subir l'absence de son amour, il n'y avait guère qu'une solution : se défaire de cet amour. Si celui-ci était né à un moment, il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir. Ainsi, Remus Lupin décida de ne plus aimer Sirius. Ne plus aimer du tout.  
Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, Remus se demanda s'il existait des recettes pour ne plus aimer quelqu'un. Déjà, il pouvait essayer de lui trouver des défauts. Bonne idée. Mais cela prit des heures avant qu'il ne constate que Sirius n'avait aucun défaut. Du moins aucun qui ne fasse partie du charme de celui-ci.

A cet instant de la nuit, Remus s'avisa de l'effet purement physique que déclenchait chez lui la simple pensée de Sirius. C'était réellement de l'amour, mais de l'amour total, de l'amour aussi bien intellectuel que physique. Oh, oui, Remus en rêvait sans cesse : tenir Sirius dans ses bras, pouvoir le caresser, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres, pouvoir lui rendre tout cet amour qu'il avait à l'intérieur…

Ca aussi, ce n'était pas simple à gérer. Ils partageaient la même chambre. Et Sirius n'avait guère de pudeur. Pour la plus grande infortune de Remus qui se trouvait alors en proie à une terrible tentation de sauter, ni plus ni moins, sur lui.

Ah, Remus avait bien des soucis d'être amoureux de Sirius ! Et plus le temps passerait, plus cet amour ne serait que source de souffrance. Et Remus ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait eu déjà tellement de peine depuis qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, non. Remus voulait se protéger. Et pour ça, il lui fallait passer par la case 'ne plus aimer Sirius'.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : peut-être que s'il essayait juste de l'éviter ? Pas facile, certes, mais n'y avait-il pas une phrase moldue que répétait souvent sa mère : 'Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ' ? Oui, peut-être que de moins le voir ferait qu'il l'aimerait moins.

En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas lui être néfaste. Au moins se protégerait-il. Et l'éviter lui permettrait aussi de ne pas avoir ces élans de possession qui le prenait quand il était près de lui.

Oui, cette solution lui apparut comme étant LA solution à son problème. Remus éviterait Sirius. Tant qu'il le pourrait.  
Et fort de cette décision mais avec toujours ce pli au front, Remus Lupin, à l'aube de sa 18ème année, s'endormit enfin.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est parti. Oh, ce ne sera pas une histoire très longue ! _

_J'ai encore la fin à finaliser (lol).  
Je vais essayer d'aller vite à vous mettre la suite..._

_En attendant, si vous voulez me laisser un commentaire, vous savez où ça se passe ? _


	2. Le plan de Remus

_Et hop ! un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'ai presque fini la fin... Il y aura juste 5 chapitres, assez courts, sauf la fin qui sera un peu plus longue...

* * *

  
_

Rentré à Poudlard, Remus fit ce qu'il avait décidé. Une fois revenu dans la chambre des maraudeurs, il s'appliqua à éviter Sirius. Dans la mesure de ses possibilité bien sûr.

Ca commençait dès le réveil. Remus se dépêchait de se lever, avant les autres. Ce qui n'était pas trop difficile. Il descendait avant eux prendre son petit-déjeuner et arrivait avant eux dans les salles de cours. Là, difficile de faire autrement que d'être avec ses amis. Et ils avaient beaucoup de cours en commun. Mais Remus se concentrait alors sur les cours, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à leurs bavardages, ce qui n'était pas si facile.

Le soir, après les cours, il allait directement à la bibliothèque. Son refuge. C'est vrai que les autres maraudeurs ne fréquentaient que rarement ce lieu calme.

Les moments de la journée les plus difficiles étaient les repas, et le coucher. Quoique pour ce dernier, Remus arrivait à s'en sortir en prétextant soit des devoirs à finir quand les autres voulaient monter tôt, soit une grande fatigue quand ils avaient décidé de rester dans la salle commune. Et pour le repas du soir, une fois sur deux il arrivait après qu'ils aient quasiment fini.

Oui, le plan de Remus ne fonctionnait pas mal. Il arrivait à éviter Sirius pour au moins le trois quart de la journée.

Malheureusement, Remus n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, elles s'imposèrent à lui, et elles n'étaient pas neutres.

La première, et il s'en aperçut très très vite, c'est qu'il devint bientôt en manque de Sirius. C'était quelque chose de terrible, parce qu'il l'avait décidé mais que c'était bien plus dur qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Et ça avait l'effet contraire à ce qu'il avait voulu. Quand il ne le voyait pas, il en rêvait, et quand il était là, tous ses sens étaient en éveil et se délectaient de sa présence. Il en avait mal partout. En plus, ça l'empêchait d'être complètement attentif pendant les cours.

Et la lutte qu'il devait se livrer pour l'éviter était chaque jour plus violente. Ca lui prenait tellement d'énergie qu'il dût aller se coucher de plus en plus tôt pour essayer de se reposer, mais il tournait retournait dans son lit sans que le peu de sommeil qui le prenait soit réparateur. Malgré tout, il essaya de tenir bon, se disant que c'était les premiers jours les plus difficiles.

La seconde conséquence, et ça n'arrangea pas ses affaires, fut que les autres se rendirent compte qu'il les évitait. Ca leur prit un peu de temps mais ils commencèrent alors à le coller davantage.

Et tout cela fit que Remus, non seulement en ressentit une grande fatigue mais commença à devenir un peu plus agressif. Il ne supportait que difficilement la présence de Sirius. Il ne pouvait rien voir, rien écouter quand il était dans les parages. Sirius occupait toutes ses pensées. Il en avait trop besoin, et cette dépendance le rendait complètement fou. Tout son être le réclamait.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour juste un simple contact. Et il ne devait pas céder. Il avait décidé de résister et il résisterait, quel que soit le prix à payer. Remus n'avait pas d'autre choix, du moins c'est dont il s'efforçait de se persuader pour pouvoir tenir.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous fuit.

- Quoi ? Qui fuit qui ? demanda James tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Remus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous fuit …répondit vivement Sirius.

Les deux garçons étaient en route pour le cours de potions. Celui-ci avait lieu dans un des cachots du sous-sol, ils avaient largement le temps de discuter pendant le trajet. Et d'autant plus librement que Peter avait suivi le peloton des élèves, assez loin devant maintenant. Quant à Remus, ils ne savaient pas où il était.

James haussa les sourcils :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous évite ?

- Ben en tout cas, c'est bien imité ! Il n'est quasiment plus jamais avec nous !

- Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance pour avoir constaté ça, répondit James avec un sourire entendu qui lui valu une tape sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce qu'on a dit quelque chose, ou fait quelque chose ? continua Sirius.

- Ou pas fait quelque chose, rit James, avant de rajouter très vite après un nouveau coup : non, je rigole ! Non, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, non je n'en sais rien…

- C'est énervant…

- Je veux bien te croire… Cette fois, il n'avait pas souri pour ne pas recevoir encore une tape de Sirius…

- Tu ne veux pas lui demander ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu ne peux pas lui demander, toi ? répliqua James.

- Non, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi qui demande…

- Tu as peur ?

- Pffffffff, non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Ecoute, vieux, dit James. J'ai une super idée : tu vas le trouver, tu lui demandes pourquoi il nous évite et en même temps tu lui dis pour toi…

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais, on en a déjà parlé !

- Ben alors je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a une copine ! Mais devant la tête que fit Sirius à cet instant, James se dépêcha d'ajouter : je dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'en sais rien, il a sans doute une bonne raison…

- Il faudrait qu'on le suive…

- Sirius ! C'est notre ami !

- Ben justement…

- Et si jamais il avait quelqu'un effectivement ?

Il y eut un silence, juste troublé par le bruit de leurs pas dans le couloir froid.

- Je n'y crois pas… murmura Sirius, légèrement troublé.

Comme ils arrivaient près du groupe d'élève attendant à la porte du cachot, les deux garçons changèrent de sujet de conversation… Mais les jours suivants, ils suivirent Remus discrètement…

* * *

_Voilà...Je sais que ça peut paraitre court, mais encore une fois, je trouve que c'est plus facile à lire, des petits chapitres, plutôt que des grandes pages..._

_Et promis je vais aller vite pour poster la suite, sans doute ce week-end... _

_Ca vous laisse juste le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ??_

_Bises ATB Vera  
_


	3. Disle !

_Voilà le troisième chapitre... _

_Avec toujours la même angoisse : j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par cette suite..._

* * *

Au fil du temps, la situation, non seulement ne s'arrangeait pas mais devenait de plus en plus tendue, surtout pour Remus. Au bout de trois semaines, il n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerf, d'autant que, pour ne pas en rajouter, la pleine lune arrivait. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il avait voulu se protéger, mais il était évident que ça ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça. Il aurait voulu sentir que son amour était diminué, mais ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- Tu as raison, il nous évite ! dit James à Sirius.

- Ah ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé !

- Mais il est assez malin, j'avoue que si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne m'en serais pas aperçu ! reprit James.

- Et donc, ce n'est pas un produit de mon imagination ? insista Sirius.

- Non, c'est vraiment nous qu'il évite !

- C'est désagréable, hein ?

- Oui. Un peu moins pour moi que pour toi, mais c'est désagréable…avoua James. D'autant que je ne vois pas de raison pour ça…

- C'est comme s'il nous rejetait… La voix de Sirius trahissait son émotion.

- Et bien, il n'y a qu'à lui demander !

Sirius regarda James avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on lui demande ?

- Oui, on ne va pas rester comme ça. Ce n'est bon ni pour lui, ni pour toi. Et moi ça m'énerve quand les gens ne disent pas ce qu'ils ont ! Après tout, on est ses amis, non ?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ce jour-là, assis dans la bibliothèque, Remus se demandait si ça valait vraiment le coup de continuer à éviter Sirius, c'était fastidieux, lui coûtait beaucoup d'effort pour au final, être encore plus mal qu'avant…D'autant qu'il risquait à terme de perdre l'amitié de James, Peter et Sirius également.

Non, ce n'était pas un bon plan. Il le constata non sans une certaine lassitude. Pourquoi rien ne tournait bien avec lui ? Pourquoi tout devenait compliqué ?

La solitude et le silence de la pièce lui pesèrent brusquement. Il eut envie d'avoir du bruit, des présences autour de lui. Et il dut l'admettre, il voulait voir Sirius. Juste l'apercevoir. Même si ça le brûlait quand il le voyait. A quelques jours de la pleine Lune, ses sens exacerbés le fatiguaient et il voulait simplement retrouver un peu de quiétude, juste pour bien passer la pleine lune se murmura-t-il. Remus rangea ses affaires et sortit pour regagner la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Dans le couloir il se heurta justement à James et Sirius. Ils se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il leur sourit, ou tenta de le faire.

- Justement on te cherchait… dit James en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius suivit le mouvement de James.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu nous évites ? demanda Sirius, maintenant proche de lui. Trop proche, Remus sentit ses sens en alerte. Il recula encore et se trouva le dos au mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? continua James.

James était maintenant sur son côté droit, le bras tendu sur le mur tandis que Sirius avait la même attitude sur son côté gauche. Il était pris au piège entre les deux. Sirius était beaucoup trop proche. Il pouvait presque le toucher. Remus était comme paralysé. Il ne devait pas bouger. Tout en lui criait son amour. Il pouvait l'entendre. Il devait se reprendre. Surtout ne rien dire, ne pas dire combien il souffrait d'aimer Sirius à ce point. Il s'appliqua à respirer calmement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Remus ? demanda James, la voix adoucie parce qu'il se rendait compte du malaise de Remus.

- Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? demanda Sirius, qui posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste amical.

Le contact brûla Remus qui sursauta et s'écarta violemment en se rapprochant de James.

- Remus, parles, dis quelque chose… insista James.

Mais Remus ne pouvait pas. Il était subjugué par Sirius. Il sentait trop d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Le simple contact avait irradié son corps. Il détourna les yeux. Toute sa frustration des derniers jours demandait à être comblée. La lutte qu'il se livrait était terrible. Il voulait hurler son amour, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser sans fin. La passion le dévorait. Et il ne devait rien dire, rien faire. Comment les autres réagiraient ? Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre leur amitié. Il se sentait dans la peau de l'insecte mortellement attiré par la lumière. Il était très mal. Les maraudeurs s'en aperçurent.

- Dis nous… On est tes amis. , dit Sirius qui esquissa un nouveau mouvement d'approche.

- N'avance pas ! Remus avait presque crié. Ne me touche pas… Il était terrorisé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dominer longtemps l'appel de son corps. Celui-ci était attiré comme un aimant par Sirius. L'amour était trop fort, impérieux. Remus respirait difficilement, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Puis, avant que les deux autres n'aient eu le temps de bouger, il réussit à s'enfuir.

James fut le plus rapide à réagir et se précipita derrière lui. Il le rattrapa assez vite derrière un des piliers du corridor, Remus ayant dû reprendre son souffle.

- Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Mais Remus avait la tête baissée et ne répondait pas.

James le prit par les épaules. Remus ne se débattit pas.

- Remus, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Remus tourna son visage vers James. Le ton préoccupé de la voix de celui-ci, le geste amical de ses mains sur ses épaules, et la lassitude de Remus, qui n'en pouvait plus de lutter eurent raison de lui. Il baissa la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de James en murmurant :

- Je n'en peux plus. James…James… C'est affreux, je… je suis… je suis amoureux de Sirius…

Il l'avait dit tellement bas que James avait à peine pu entendre.

James ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il obligea Remus à le regarder.

- Et bien, dis-le…James souriait et son sourire fit mal à Remus. James ne réalisait pas. Remus était sérieux. Très sérieux. James ne pouvait pas s'en moquer comme ça. Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- Dis-le, Remus, insista James.

Maintenant, il le regardait avec sérieux. Remus lui lança un regard chargé de reproche.

- Je ne peux pas !

C'était une évidence. Comment James pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ? A ce moment, Sirius arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est à Remus de le dire, répondit James.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus qui sursauta en se dégageant. James le regarda et lui répéta :

- Tu dois le dire, Remus. Tu dois le dire, je t'assure !

Mais Remus se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaules et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Sirius regarda James avec les sourcils levés pour toute question.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! lança-t-il avec un sourire. Et comme Sirius ne bougeait pas, il ajouta : Va, demande-lui, ça devrait t'intéresser !

Et après une hésitation, mais curieux et intrigué, Sirius se précipita derrière Remus.

* * *

_Je sais que maintenant vous allez attendre le prochain chapitre avec impatience, non ?_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici..._

_Bises et à très vite !_


	4. The end

_This is the end my friend..._

_Ok, cette fois c'est un peu long, mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper... (les pauvres petits gars, je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça...)

* * *

  
_

Remus s'était jeté sur son lit, en avait fermés les rideaux et essayait maintenant de reprendre le contrôle de lui. La brûlure du contact de Sirius était encore trop vive.

Remus sentait une grande colère le saisir. Il était furieux après lui-même. Il ne pouvait que constater l'échec de son plan.. Non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de son sentiment mais il lui semblait au contraire qu'il s'était renforcé. Il sentit un grand vide l'habiter. Qu'allait-il devenir, prisonnier de cet amour impossible ?

Est-ce que sa prison mensuelle n'était pas suffisante ? Pourquoi de nouveaux murs se dressaient-ils devant lui ? Etait-il voué à la souffrance et l'isolement ?

- Remus ?

La voix de Sirius était proche. Il prit une inspiration, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix :

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait…

- Remus, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Et en même temps qu'il disait ces mots, Sirius écarta les rideaux. Tu sais, les maraudeurs, c'est aussi une façon de s'aider…

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius était la dernière personne à pouvoir l'aider. Il serra les mâchoires tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre garçon. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui.

- Pourquoi tu nous évite ?

Remus eut un soupir ironique. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il évitait, c'était juste lui…

- Ecoute, il faut que je te dise…

La voix de Sirius était à son tour légèrement mal assurée mais Remus était pris par ses propres désirs et craintes et il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Ca me fait mal que tu sois comme ça. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider, mais si tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il y a, on ne peut pas t'aider…

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider de toutes façons…

Remus avait répondu d'une voix faible en continuant d'éviter de regarder Sirius. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit. Remus s'écarta légèrement.

- Pourquoi t'écartes-tu ? Pourquoi nous fuis-tu ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Sirius qui ressemblait à de la lassitude et à de la tristesse. Mais Remus ne s'en apercevait toujours pas. Il luttait contre un brasier intérieur déclenché par la seule proximité de Sirius. Il serra ses bras contre lui, comme un bouclier ou une camisole. Les derniers jours de frustrations l'avaient trop affaibli. Il avait peur de lui, peur des réactions de son corps. Tout son être appelait Sirius mais il s'y refusait, luttant comme un fou contre cet appel.

- Remus, tu nous manque. Enfin, je veux dire que … tu … tu me manques…

La dernière partie de la phrase de Sirius avait été à peine murmurée.

- laisse moi, s'il te plait…

Remus n'avait pas dû entendre, ou en tout cas, n'avait pas dû comprendre.

- Excuses-moi, murmura à nouveau Sirius qui s'écarta un peu de Remus.

Puis Sirius se reprit :

- Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à James ? Tu peux au moins me le répéter ? insista-t-il.

Mais Remus ne dirait rien. Se taire, ça, il pouvait le faire. Ne pas répondre, ne pas avouer.

Sirius poussa un léger soupir, mais avant de se lever, il étendit le bras, posa sa main sur la joue de Remus qui sursauta et tenta de lui faire tourner le visage vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas un ami pour toi ? Remus, s'il te plait, je voudrais savoir ce qui te rends si malheureux…

Le regard de Remus s'était voilé. La main sur sa joue était chaude et confortable. Comment pourrait-il résister plus que ça ?

- Je suis désolé, Remus, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais je voudrais te dire que je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça, et encore moins quand tu nous évites. Pour moi tu comptes beaucoup, Remus, vraiment beaucoup. Et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Et avant même que Remus ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Sirius avait penché son visage vers celui de Remus, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre avant de se relever précipitamment, et de bredouiller, les yeux troublés et la voix bouleversée :

- Excuses-moi…Excuses-moi…

Puis il sortit de la chambre à toutes jambes, laissant Remus interloqué.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Assez curieusement, toute la tension ressentie s'était comme évaporée. Le baiser avait retenti en lui comme un orage sur la plaine, l'assainissant de toute électricité. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, comme si d'un seul coup toutes ses certitudes s'étaient dissipées. Quelque chose de nouveau naissait en lui mais il ne mettait pas encore de mots dessus.

Avant que Remus ne s'interroge plus, James arriva dans la chambre.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de croiser Sirius, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller..

Remus leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui,

- Est-ce que tu lui as répété ce que tu m'as dit ?

Remus secoua la tête, encore sous l'effet de ce qu'avait fait Sirius.

- Ben alors, je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Remus aurait voulu parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ils lui semblaient tellement dérisoires…

James le contempla, silencieux une seconde, puis lâcha :

- Les gars, je ne vous comprends pas… Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Remus ?

Remus réussit enfin à sourire. Il se leva et regarda James. Son regard était clair et brillant. Son sourire s'était élargi. James le sentit heureux quand il passa près de lui.

Remus sortit de la chambre, décidé à retrouver Sirius. Mais celui-ci était rapide et parti bien avant lui. Il le chercha en vain, jusque dans les serres, les caves, et même jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Il y avait une urgence à lui dire. Si Sirius l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une chance….

Sirius était introuvable. Remus dut rentrer, bredouille, perturbé et fatigué au château. Désemparé, il laissa ses pas le conduire machinalement dans la grande salle. Il tremblait toujours quand il y entra. Les élèves de Poudlard dînaient, dans un brouhaha général. Las, Remus fut appelé par James :

- Remus, viens, je t'ai gardé ta place !

Il esquissa un sourire et se rendit à côté de James. Et alors qu'il s'asseyait, il s'avisa de la présence de Sirius, en face de James. Remus ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur Sirius. Celui-ci arborait un air détaché mais ses yeux trahissaient un trouble profond. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Remus mais de temps à autre ne pouvait s'empêcher un coup d'œil rapide. Ce qui provoquait à chaque fois un léger rougissement de ses joues et il se détournait, gêné.

Si quelqu'un avait su toute l'histoire, il aurait apprécié la scène qui se jouait. Malheureusement, personne, même pas James, n'était au courant.

Remus nota vite les rougissements de Sirius, ce qui d'abord le détendit puis le fit sourire. Est-ce que c'est lui qui provoquait ses rougissements ? Est-ce que Sirius regrettait ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais il ne fallait pas. Remus aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais pas là, pas à table…

Alors, il tenta de lui faire comprendre que déjà il ne lui voulait pas, mais encore qu'au contraire, il aurait bien voulu recommencer. Il essaya avec des gestes a priori anodins : par hasard, il prit du pain dans la corbeille en même temps que Sirius, provoquant le toucher de leurs mains. Et quand le regard surpris de Sirius croisa le sien, il fit passer dans son sourire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Et plus tard, leurs mains se frôlèrent à nouveau pour saisir la cruche d'eau. A chaque fois que Sirius tendait la main pour attraper quelque chose, la main de Remus s'avançait également.

Sirius rougit les premières fois mais devant le sourire de Remus, finit par se détendre et alors décida de rentrer dans le jeu et multiplia les occasions. Il eut besoin de sel, de poivre, de chutney, de beurre, etc Et quand il eut épuisé tout, il recommença, plus rapidement. Jusqu'à ce que Remus pose carrément sa main sur la sienne. Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors. Et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent en dit plus long à James sur ce qui se passait qu'un long discours. James toussota, rompant sciemment l'échange.

Heureusement, le repas était terminé et ils se levèrent, suivant James et Peter. A nouveau, Remus sentait cet impérieux appel de ses sentiments. Sirius avait ce sourire si…si attirant…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? glissa Sirius à mi-voix à Remus.

Remus leva les sourcils et son sourire répondit pour lui. Comment en vouloir à Sirius ? Il en avait tellement rêvé ! Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide devant lui. Peter et James n'étaient pas loin. Sirius suivit son regard.

Alors, tout ce qu'il avait combattu ces derniers jours revint en plein dans le corps de Remus et pour toute réponse, il prit la main de Sirius, murmurant :

- Suis-moi…

Puis il l'entraîna derrière lui et les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ils suivirent des couloirs avant que Remus ne s'arrête. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit, les yeux brillants et s'approcha de lui :

- Remus ?!

Remus hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Parce que j'en ai tellement envie…

Et la pièce sur demande se trouva devant eux.

- Remus, est-ce que…

Mais Remus entra dans la pièce et Sirius le suivit. La pièce ressemblait à la salle des Gryffondors, à quelques détails près : elle était moins grande, mais il y avait la cheminée et le canapé qui était devant. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Sirius attira Remus près de lui.

- Remus, es-tu sûr ?

- J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps…

Ils se regardèrent alors sérieusement. Il y avait entre eux encore des questions mais aucun d'eux ne voulait les poser, trop anxieux de la réponse. En même temps leurs mains se posèrent sur le visage de l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, comme suspendus dans le temps. Ils ne disaient rien, se découvrant l'un l'autre. Et d'un commun accord muet, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne voulut interrompre le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. D'abord timides, les deux garçons laissèrent doucement l'ardeur les submerger. Leurs mains prirent le relais de leurs regards et glissèrent en caresses sur leurs corps…

Toute la passion, tout le désir que Remus avait accumulés tentèrent de s'échapper de son corps à travers ses mains, sa bouche, son corps…

Il ne contrôlait plus sa soif de Sirius. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin des boutons de la chemise qu'il portait et les déboutonna, un à un avec empressement. Et sa peau était douce et tellement attrayante. Sans que leurs bouches ne se séparent, les deux garçons ôtèrent chacun leurs chemises l'un l'autre, atteints du même appétit.

Lorsque Remus rompit le baiser, ce fut pour aller sentir puis lécher et mordiller tout le corps de Sirius, du creux de son épaule jusqu'à l'aine, avant de revenir à sa bouche.

Sirius mit ses bras autour de Remus et l'entraina sur le canapé. Il l'allongea avec douceur et force sans cesser le baiser.

Remus attrapa le visage de Sirius, le sépara du sien et avec un soupçon d'inquiétude murmura :

- Sirius, tu es sûr… ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus….

* * *

_Chut, chut... Ne me tapez pas..._

_Non, je n'ai pas de suite..._

_Mais j'ai une autre fic qui devrait bientôt arriver..._

_Bises à toutes et merci d'être arrivé au bout..._

_A très bientôt_


End file.
